Miss, Miss and Miss
by Kammora
Summary: "Kau adalah wanita paling cantik, Uzumaki Hinata adalah perempuan tercantik di mata biruku. Tak peduli semanja apa dirinya, tak peduli seberapa keras kepala dirinya, hanya Uzumaki Hinata yang mampu melengkapi kebahagiaan di hidupku."/ OneShot, NaruHina Fluffy Day #7 NHFD #7 / Alternative Universe/
**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

.

 **Miss, Miss and Miss by Kammora**

 **Don't like Don't Bash**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Dedicated for NHFD #7**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Happy Reading**

 **.**

 **.  
**

Sang Uzumaki terlihat begitu berantakan pagi hari ini, padahal istrinya baru saja meninggalkannya dua hari tapi rasanya sudah seperti dua tahun ditinggalkan, ketika rindu mengerogotinya perlahan semuanya terasa hampa.

Rambut yang biasanya mencuat kini layu dan sedikit lusuh, Naruto pikir ia bisa bertahan tanpa Hinata di sisinya. Padahal dulu yang begitu memujanya adalah Hinata, tapi kini semuanya berbalik 180 derajat, ia lah yang kini begitu memuja Hinata.

 _Hinata is so Adorable_.

Sapphirenya mencari keberadaan benda kotak tipis yang entah semalam lupa ia simpan di mana, kakinya melangkah keluar kamar. Dinginnya lantai menyapa kaki Naruto, ia bahkan lupa dimana sandal rumahnya.

Bibir Uzumaki Naruto menyunggingkan senyum tipis ketika menemukan benda kotak itu tergeletak tepat di samping dispenser.

Menekan angka satu pada layar Handphone, nada tunggu menyapa indra pendengarannya.  
Cukup lama sebelum akhirnya suara lembut dari seseorang yang begitu ia rindukan terdengar.

"Halo."

Diam-diam bibir Naruto menyunggingkan senyum mendengar suara perempuan di ujung sana yang sepertinya baru saja bangun dari tidurnya.

"Aku merindukanmu." Naruto berjalan ke arah sofa, membaringkan badannya di sana dengan mata menerawang ke atap.

Helaan nafas terdengar, "Baru dua hari Naruto-kun."

"Tapi aku benar-benar merindukanmu." Naruto lebih terdengar seperti merengek, "Tidak bisakah kau kembali ke Tokyo?"

Pertanyaan yang konyol, Naruto sudah tahu pasti jawabannya adalah tidak. Hinata tidak bisa dicegah untuk hal-hal yang ia sukai, pameran busana musim dingin di Okinawa memang sudah sejak lama perempuan itu nantikan. Dan Naruto hanya bisa memanyunkan bibirnya saat perempuan itu bilang Naruto tidak boleh ikut bersamanya.

"Tidak, dan aku ingin kembali tidur. Aku baru saja tidur dua jam, aku akan menelepon Naruto-kun kembali nanti."

Tut...

Sambungan telpon terputus, Naruto menggeram tidak suka. Kenapa jadi merepotkan seperti ini. Katanya rindu itu indah, tapi kenapa bagi Naruto rasanya sungguh mengerikan. Ia benar-benar ingin bertemu Hinata, pikirannya kini hanya terfokus pada satu objek berotasi dengan indahnya pada Hinata.

Pikirannya mulai kacau, dimana-mana yang terlihat sekarang hanya gambaran Hinata. Bahkan Naruto bisa menghirup aroma tubuh Hinata, padahal sudah jelas istrinya sedang di Okinawa.  
Hinata baru saja pergi dua hari, tapi ia sudah merasa kehilangan Hinata. Seolah perempuan itu telah meninggalkan Naruto selamanya.

Naruto tahu ini konyol, karenasebenarnya besok 'pun ia akan bertemu kembali dengan istrinya. Tapi, rasanya tak tahan menanggung rindu ini. Ia hanya ingin Hinata tahu, meski mereka tak berada dalam satu ruang, Naruto tetap peduli, perhatian, dan sangat merindukan Hinata.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Terimakasih atas kerjasamanya." Hinata membungkukan badanya, mengucapkan terimakasih pada orang-orang yang terlibat dalam pameran busananya kali ini.

Tangan kecilnya merogoh ponselnya yang terselip di saku celananya, jarinya menari indah menyusun deretan kata yang akan ia kirimkan pada sang terkasih. Hinata ingat betul tadi pagi ia berjanji akan menelpon suaminya,tapi karena terlalu sibuk ia jadi lupa.

 _ **Naruto-kun sedang apa?**_

Seulas senyum tersungging di wajah manisnya, akhirnya pameran busananya selesai. Jadi besok ia bisa kembali ke Tokyo.

Kaki mungilnya melangkah keluar gedung convention center,angin musim dingin di malam hari terasa begitu menusuk, beruntung salju tak turun . Hinata merenggut kesal melihat handphone-nya, Naruto masih belum membalas pesannya.

Mungkin suaminya marah karena tak ditelepon tadi pagi, akhirnya Hinata lebih memilih menelpon dibanding menunggu balasan pesan yang tak tahu kapan datangnya.

"Halo."

Hinata tersenyum ringan saat Naruto menjawab telponnya, "Kau tak membalas pesanku."

Suara Hinata terdengar seperti merajuk, dan itu membuat Hinata sedikit terkikik geli. Bisa-bisanya ia merajuk hanya karena Naruto tak membalas pesannya dalam kurun waktu 15 menit.

"Itu hukuman karena tadi pagi kau memutuskan telponku begitu saja."

Sepertinya Naruto memang masih seperti anak kecil, Hinata hanya bisa menghela nafas kasar mengingat bagaimana suaminya itu terkadang bersifat kekanak-kanakan, "Naruto-kun sedang apa?"

Amethyst Hinata melirik jam yang melingkar di pergelangan tangannya, sudah jam 8 lewat dan taksi yang ia pesan masih belum datang.

"Sedang memandangi malaikat cantik."

Hinata terkekeh mendengar jawaban Naruto, apa suaminya sedang berada di surga? Bisa-bisanya melihat Malaikat cantik di malam hari seperti ini. "Apa Naruto-kun sehat? Atau Naruto-kun sedang berada di surga? Hingga bisa melihat malaikat cantik?"

"Aku sakit, karena terlalu banyak merindukanmu. Dan memangnya harus ke Surga dulu agar bisa melihat malaikat cantik?"

Tawa yang hangat menghiasi wajah Hinata.

"Bahkan sekarang aku masih memandanginya, malaikat itu sedang menunduk di bawah sinar rembulan yang terang. Ia mengenakan baju berwana hijau, flat shoes motif bunga-bunga."

Bukankah itu warna baju dan motif flat shoes yang Hinata kenakan saat ini, dan saat amethystnya menangkap sosok yang tak asing baginya. Hinata terkejut, senyum tak bisa ia sembunyikan dari wajah manisnya.

Sesuatu sepertinya sedang meletup jauh di dalam hatinya, melihat Uzumaki Naruto sedang berjalan kearahnya dengan dua es krim vanila yang ia genggam lengkap dengan headset yang menempel di telinga.

"Bagaimana Naruto-kun bisa sampai di sini?" tanya itu terlontar begitu saja dari mulut Hinata.

Naruto menyerahkan es krim yang untungnya belum meleleh. "Banyak hal yang bisa kulakukan jika rindu sudah menyerang, jadi kau sudah percaya jika aku sedang memandang malaikat yang cantik?"

Walau terkadang suaminya seperti anak kecil. Tapi Naruto mampu membuat Hinata merasa menjadi gadis spesial dengan perlakuan sederhananya, tak perlu setangkai mawar, puisi romantis dan candlight dinner yang selalu diinginkan para gadis.

Cukup Naruto yang menjadi dirinya sendiri, seperti saat ini tangan kanan Naruto menggenggam erat tangan Hinata berjalan beriringan menikmati sisa hari yang melelahkan.

"Bagaimana dengan perjalanan Naruto-kun ke sini?" Hinata mengeratkan genggamannya pada tangan Naruto.

"Lumayan...," Naruto menghentikan langkahnya, "Melelahkan."

Hinata tahu Naruto sedang berusaha merajuk, pria itu menunjuk pipinya dengan jarinya. Dahi Hinata menggernyit bingung, ia tak mengerti isyarat yang Naruto berikan.

"Cium pipiku, maka semua rasa lelahku akan menghilang terbawa angin." bisik Naruto pelan.

Padahal Hinata sudah bukan remaja lagi, tapi entah mengapa wajahnya selalu merona jika menanggapi keusilan Naruto. "Di sini ramai."

Naruto tiba-tiba menyeringai mendapati jawaban Hinata, "Kalo begitu di hotel saja, kau bisa memberiku lebih dari sekedar ciuman di pipi."

Hembusan angin di malam hari, membisikkan irama merdu, rasa rindu kini menguap sudah. Awan gelap di hati Naruto telah sirna, berganti dengan sinar rembulan yang terang.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Cemburu itu tandanya cinta, jadi bolehkan Naruto mengambil sisi positif dari kemarahan Hinata hari ini. Istrinya tak mengeluarkan sepatah kata pun sejak tadi pagi, semuanya berawal dari ciuman yang diberikan Shion di kedua pipi Naruto.

Hinata cemburu, ia bahkan menghiraukan Naruto. Padahal niat Naruto awalnya menyusul ke Okinawa adalah agar mereka bisa menikmati liburan musim dingin bersama.

"Pakai sepatu yang benar," Naruto menunduk, menyentuh kaki sang gadis yang hanya terbalut sepatu flat tanpa kaus kaki. "Ini musim dingin, salju bisa turun kapan saja."

Dengan tangannya yang hangat, pemuda itu membersihkan salju yang menempel di telapak kaki Hinata, "Lainkali, pakailah sepatu boots dengan kaus kaki tebal."

Masih menggerutu, pemuda itu dengan sabar mengusap pelan kaki istrinya, mencoba memberi kehangatan yang takkan bertahan lama. Hinata masih terisak. Ujung hidung sang gadis memerah, mungkin karena kedinginan atau karena sudah lama terisak.

Hinata terdiam, langkahnya terhenti di jalanan lenggang menuju taman di belakang hotel, awalnya ia hanya ingin berjalan-jalan sendiri. Meluapkan segala rasa sesak karena kejadian tadi pagi, nyatanya seperti roman picisan air matanya tak bisa berhenti keluar mengingat bagaimana Shion mencium pipi Naruto. Bayangan itu seperti kaset kusut yang menampilkan drama korea musim dingin yang biasa ia tonton.

"Hinata." suara lembut Naruto bahkan tak mampu membendung liquid yang terus mengalir membasahi pipinya. "Jangan seperti ini, kau tau aku sangat tidak bisa melihatmu menangis."

Ucapan Naruto masih belum bisa meredakan tangis Hinata, tangannya terulur mengusap air mata yang mengalir.

"Berhentilah." Naruto mengecup kelopak mata Hinata, "Jangan menangis lagi."

"Aku benci Naruto-kun" lihat sekarang, bahkan Hinata masih terisak dalam ucapannya.

"Aku juga mencintaimu." Naruto tersenyum lebar, tangan Hinata memukul pelan dada bidangnya yang terbalut mantel hangat.

"Ku bilang benci, bukan cinta." suara Hinata terdengar seperti merajuk meski diselingi isak tangis.

"Kita sama-sama sudah dewasa." Senyum lembut Naruto hanya membuat rasa bersalah di hati Hinata semakin menyeruak, menyesal. Kali ini Hinata tak ingin melakukan kesalahan untuk kedua kalinya, "Kau meragukan perasaanku?"

Hinata menggeleng lemah, ia sama sekali tak meragukan perasaan Naruto. Mungkin ini semua salahnya, karena tak percaya pada Naruto. Memergoki Naruto bersama mantan kekasihnya, dan Hinata terbakar api cemburu. Jangan salahkan wanita tentang hal ini, takkan ada wanita yang rela membagi perhatian suaminya pada wanita lain.

"Bagaimana dengan Shion?" tanya Hinata, tangannya mengusap pelan pipi gembilnya.

"Kau tahu pasti dia hanya masa laluku, meski dia mencium pipiku berkali-kali pun aku sungguh tak peduli. Karena dia tak pernah bisa membuat hatiku berdebar seperti saat aku bersamamu." Naruto menarik Hinata kedalam pelukkannya, mendekap erat tubuh mungil yang mulai mendingin.

"Tapi Shion itu perempuan cantik." ujar Hinata pelan, suaranya teredam angin musim dingin. "Bagaimana jika kau berselingkuh dengannya?"

Hal wajar memang jika Hinata memiliki ketakutan seperti itu, ketika ada perempuan yang menyukai suamimu bahkan ia lebih cantik darimu. Sudah sepantasnya kalian merasa takut, takut ditinggalkan karena ada yang lebih baik.

"Kau adalah wanita paling cantik, Uzumaki Hinata adalah perempuan tercantik di mata biruku. Tak peduli semanja apa dirinya, tak peduli seberapa keras kepala dirinya, hanya Uzumaki Hinata yang mampu melengkapi kebahagiaan di hidupku."

Demi tuhan, Hinata merajuk seperti ini bukan karena ingin mendengarkan lantunan kata manis dari Naruto. Ia sama sekali tak pernah ragu pada suaminya, setelah apa yang Naruto lakukan semalam. Menyusulnya ke Okinawa hanya karena tak sabar ingin bertemu dengan Hinata, bukankah ini sudah menunjukan seberapa besar cinta Naruto untuk Hinata.

Tapi rasa takut itu masih saja terselip saat mantan kekasih Naruto menghampirinya, ia takut Shion akan memberi warna berbeda dalam kehidupan Naruto. Tak seperti dirinya yang manja dan keras kepala.

"Janji takkan pernah meninggalkanku?" Hinata menyusupkan kepalanya lebih dalam pada dada bidang Naruto, menggesekan hidungnya yang berlendir pada mantel Naruto. "Meskipun banyak yang lebih baik dariku."

"Tidak akan, mulai sekarang jangan pernah meragukanku. Hatiku sepenuhnya dimiliki Uzumaki Hinata."

Mana berani Naruto meninggalkan Hinata, istrinya pergi dua hari saja dunianya sudah berantakan seperti bumi yang tak berotasi pada porosnya.

"Meskipun waktu berlalu dan seluruh dunia berubah, Hanya kau dihatiku, kau harus selalu berada disampingku. Karena aku mencintaimu melebihi siapapun di dunia ini." Naruto mengusap surai indigo milik Hinata, isak tangis Hinata menghilang seiring kata yang terlontar dari mulut Naruto.

 **END**

 **A/N :**

Ini One Shot dibuat tadi siang, awalnya ragu mau publish buat NHFD. Masih banyak kekurangannya, tapi NHFD nya berakhir ini. Akhirnya setelah satu jam mandangin HP buat ngetik selesai juga meski berantakkan. #guemalahcurhat Hehehhe

Judulnya gak sesuai sama isi FF? T.T abis bingung nyari judulnya, akhirnya pake judul lagu punyanya **Oppa K Will** yang **Miss, Miss and Miss.**

 **Terimakasih buat readers yang udah review, fav dan foll FF NHFD yang "Love" dan "Miss, Miss and Miss"**

Selamat bermalam minggu bagi yang melaksanakan. Wkwkwkwk XD XD

Sampai jumpa di NHFD tahun depan, semoga masih bisa ikut meramaikan NHFD tahun depan.

 **Kedip manja buat My Readers**

 **See uuuuuuuuu**

 **Okokoko**


End file.
